tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eiellûr
The following was taken from an ancient tome, preserved in an old ilaedrian ruin, and found by Zandeln. The small book it was in was estimated to be over 20,000 years old. The original was gifted to his mother, after a number of close to exact copies were made. Chronicles of the Eiellûr My name is Ianhorn Dewshining the Blackguard, and I will be the first to try and preserve what remains of our tale. The tale of Eiellûr and the people that now bear it's name in remembrance. Some would call us Ilythiiri or Dhaerow or Drow. These people would be both right and wrong. Some might think a few of us are the Lythari, the Wolven, they would be wrong as well. The woes of us Eiellûr reach far back into time, before the thousands of years war that was the bane of all ilaedrian, back to the time when, as our long dead ancestor tell us, we stepped out of the Sundering into Unarath. If the verbal legends are to be believed, we were the first of the fae folk to make the crossing. And they found a world lush and green, full of wild magic, and decided to make a home here. It was during this time, before the other Ilaedri' came, that the goddess Lunaestyrii, laid her hand upon our race and made some few of us, to be like her chosen people, the Kal'Dakyri'Quessir, or En'Thromii as they called themselves. It was this touch of Lunaestyrii, that gave some few of us the four forms of the wolf born, that guided us to return to the shattered Atheros and invite the Lythari, to join us in our new found home. For we now had something in common with them. And thus, the flood gates were opened. The Lythari came, and shortly there after the Avarielir, whom found the skies of our new world much to their liking. And others of Ilaedrian and Si'dhae came as well. This was where us few of the Eiellûr En'Thromii, had failed in our duty. We were supposed to guard the gates between the realms. To prevent the exact thing we precipitated, the crossing over of peoples form one place into another. We hadn't understood that at that time, as our contacts amongst the other En'Thromii had been limited, and they were slow to trust and teach us. It was only a thousand years after we first started building our Eiellûr cities that the tensions leading to the crown wars started between the moon court of Orishaar and the shadow court of Ilythiir. While not much is known about these first clashes between ilaedrian, it was likely nothing more then clashes over territory. It was much later that the people of Ilythiir were betrayed and corrupted by their own goddess. As that time they were not much different then us Eiellûr. In truth, close cousins. A mere 1500 years after the sundering, the precursor to the crown wars began, the War of Three Leaves, and those of ilaedrian kind tried, and almost succeed over the next thousands of years, to make itself extinct upon Unarath. And Eiellûr, our beloved Eiellûr fell to an alliance of Ilythiiri and our own kind four thousand years after that. For we were taken into her fold as a conquered and beaten people, joining our shadow court cousins as one people. And when the dark court were cursed buy the other courts, and became the Dhaerow, so did we. But I still remember when I was not, I still remember when we ran free as wolves oh so long ago. Alas my wolf and I grow old and tired, and I suspect that we will take our final journey not long after I set my pen down. Thus I begin accounting for the lost histories of the Eiellûr Dhaerow, as my own life fades from Unarath. Hail and Farewell my kin folk. By the time this tome is discovered in the ruins of Eiellûr where I will hide it, I will have long since rejoined my beloved and parted mate, Corlyassa Woodsoul, in the heavens. Category:Ilaedrian Lore Category:Lore Category:History Category:Dhaerow Category:Eiellûr